


mist dream

by crystallizedcherry, nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanmade Mini-Album
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Suho x Irene: (fan-made) Mini Album.Sang Pangeran.Sang Putri.Ruang tersembunyi.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

.

.

.

# 𝙨𝙪𝙝𝙤 𝙭 𝙞𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙚

## 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒊 𝒂𝒍𝒃𝒖𝒎

#### 𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚙𝚑: 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖

.

.

.

Pangeran Junmyeon menengok di balik pohon besar itu.

Putri Juhyun masih ada, duduk berjuntai kaki di danau, bermain bersama seekor angsa, ranting dan daun tanaman _evergreen_ di tangan kanannya.

.

.

_for the second time,_  
_i look at the mirror,_  
_asking myself_  
_about broken heart, heartless love,_  
_lost hope,_  
_wondering_  
_whether i'm worth a love anymore_

_(**agape**)_


	2. teaser: one




	3. teaser: two




	4. teaser: three




	5. teaser: four




	6. mv storyline: one

Pangeran Junmyeon menengok di balik pohon besar itu.

Putri Juhyun masih ada, duduk berjuntai kaki di danau, bermain bersama seekor angsa, ranting dan daun tanaman _evergreen_ di tangan kanannya. Putri itu masih terlihat sama seperti yang ia lihat belasan tahun lalu di istananya, jauh sebelum negerinya jatuh miskin dan dia menghilang ke dalam hutan. Masih cantik, masih penuh dengan keanggunan, masih terlihat lembut meski kehidupan telah mengempaskannya begitu keras.

Pangeran Junmyeon berjalan lebih jauh lagi, tak peduli pada fakta bahwa ia meninggalkan kuda putihnya tanpa ditautkan ke pohon atau batu.

“Halo.”

Ia mendapati sebuah pondok di belakang Putri Juhyun, tak jauh dari danau tersebut. Di sampingnya, sebuah kebun kecil. Ia hampir terdistraksi karena kebun itu begitu rapi, subur, hijau, dan pagar bebungaannya sangat cantik, jika saja Putri Juhyun tak menjawab sapaannya. “Kau lagi.”

Pangeran Junmyeon maju mendekati.

“Maaf.” Pangeran Junmyeon juga duduk di tepi danau tersebut, tidak mencelupkan kakinya, hanya bersila dengan sopan. “Sepertinya aku selalu sampai ke tempat ini. Begitu mudah menemukannya kembali.”

“Legenda bilang, jika kau membiarkan kudamu berjalan begitu saja sampai ke suatu tempat sampai dua kali,” Putri Juhyun menatap mata Junmyeon, “itu artinya takdir.”

Pangeran Junmyeon mengangguk. “Perjodohan kita yang gagal waktu kita remaja itu adalah nasib. Tapi sepertinya, takdir ini, tetap mengarahkanku padamu, Tuan Putri.”

Putri Juhyun menelengkan kepala. “Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa.”

“Kau punya segalanya.” Pangeran Junmyeon mengarahkan gestur tangannya ke sekeliling. Pada danau, pada sepasang angsa, pada kebunnya, pada bebungaannya, pada hutan yang asri dan tenang itu. “_Segalanya_ bukan hanya berarti istana dan emas. Kau mengetahuinya, tapi kaukira aku tidak.” Pangeran itu tersenyum lembut. “Kita sama, Putri Juhyun. Izinkan aku terus datang kepadamu.”


	7. lyrics: one

**agape**

_for the second time,_   
_ i look at the mirror,_   
_ asking myself_   
_ about broken heart, heartless love,_   
_ lost hope,_   
_ wondering_   
_ whether i’m worth a love anymore_

_but i see you again_   
_ living, thriving_   
_ giving lives in our garden_   
_ you smile like an angel_   
_ to me_   
_ to me_

_(*) white love_   
_ you offer unconditionally_   
_ white love_   
_ endlessly_   
_ i’m much in love_   
_ healing love, healing love_

_once upon a time_   
_ i’m wondering_   
_ they’re calling me knight for nothing_   
_ i’m a coward inside_   
_ but i see you again_   
_ living, thriving_   
_ giving me softest kiss_

_(*)_

_i want to protect you_   
_ so that you shouldn’t_   
_ feel as insecure as i was_   
_ let’s live, thrive_   
_ together with me_

_(*)_

_white love_   
_ white love_   
_ endlessly_   
_ unconditionally,_   
_ you._


	8. mv storyline: two

Pangeran Junmyeon tahu bahwa Putri Juhyun takkan menolaknya sedari awal. Perempuan itu hanya menoleh tenang setelah menyadari kedatangannya, yang sudah kesekian kali yang membuatnya semakin hafal lika-liku jalannya. Putri Juhyun sedang berkebun, memotong mawar-mawar putih dari pohonnya di tepian kebun. Mereka tidak membicarakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, Putri Juhyun berjalan mengitari halaman sampingnya, dan Pangeran Junmyeon mengamati sekitar, mengekorinya perlahan.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar bunyi air. Pangeran Junmyeon menoleh ke arah danau, tetapi danau itu tenang, angsa Putri Juhyun sedang tidur, dan tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarnya.

Putri Juhyun berhenti, menoleh ke arahnya, seperti sedang memberi Pangeran Junmyeon jawaban, _inilah yang kaucari_.

Pangeran Junmyeon tertegun.

Agak jauh di depan sana, di bagian pepohonan yang kembali merimbun di belakang pondok Putri Juhyun, tanah meninggi sedikit, bebatuan membingkai. Air terjun kecil, dari sungai yang entah mengalir dari mana, yang baru Pangeran Junmyeon sadari, melingkari tempat ini dan pada suatu titik di belakang sana, bertemu dengan danau Putri Juhyun.

Suara airnya, ketika Pangeran Junmyeon menutup mata, membawanya jauh ke sebuah alam yang asing. Sebuah tempat berteduh yang jauh, tak mengenal hiruk-pikuk politik, perdagangan, intrik. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, tempat itu tak terasa terlalu jauh, tak terasa terlalu asing pula.

Putri Juhyun sudah berjalan menjauh mendekati air terjun itu. Dia duduk pada sebuah batu yang besar, memandangi aliran air sebentar sebelum memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

“Ini adalah tempat yang pertama kali kutemukan setelah melarikan diri,” ucapnya, mengetahui dengan mudah Pangeran Junmyeon sudah berdiri di sisinya meski pria itu sudah berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin. “Hutan ini memberikan apa yang tidak kudapatkan di istana.”

“Istanamu punya kebun, sungai yang cantik, bebungaan yang menarik.”

“Bukan soal itu.” Putri Juhyun mendongak pada Pangeran Junmyeon yang berdiri di balik punggungnya. “Kedamaian, kedekatan dengan alam, jauh dari berbagai kerumitan. Aku merasa menemukan hidup yang berbeda. Aku merasa terlahir kembali. Menghapus semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.”

“Termasuk aku?” Pangeran Junmyeon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Seorang pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga—yang sangat berduka ketika tahu kerajaan Putri Juhyun hancur karena pemberontakan?”

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Putri Juhyun, tak luput dari pengamatan Pangeran Junmyeon. “Ada hal yang seharusnya pergi, ada yang tidak.”


	9. lyrics: two

**burble**

_the light comes in the morning_   
_ and hope seeps through_   
_ the curtain_   
_ of fresh leaves_   
_ it is a special day, love,_   
_ special day_   
_ i recount how long_   
_ we’re together like this_   
_ (+) fairies dancing with us_   
_ the sun shines on you_   
_ and the wind kisses your cheek_

_(*) with you_   
_ my love is complete_   
_ with you_   
_ my heart is at peace_   
_ can you feel it_   
_ can you feel it_   
_ we’re dancing_   
_ and always in love_

_(+)_

_(*)_

_(rap) whenever you sing a word_   
_ i feel like a young human_   
_ that knows no hatred in love_   
_ baby do you know_   
_ the nature loves you too_   
_ whenever you kiss my cheek,_   
_ i’m in love all over again_   
_ let’s dance in this_   
_ forest and garden of love_

_(+)_

_(*)_


	10. mv storyline: three

Hujan tersisa sebagai rintik-rintik halus. Pangeran Junmyeon mengamati jatuhnya air dari tepian pondok milik Putri Juhyun, ke tanah yang sudah berbentuk lubang-lubang. Putri Juhyun mengulurkan tangan, menampung titik-titik air sekian lama.

“Dan dia berhenti mengunjungiku setelah membantu memperbaiki seluruh pondok ini. Terakhir kali dia datang ... aku masih ingat kue kukus yang dibawakannya. Kue terakhir itu, aku tidak sempat belajar cara membuatnya.” Putri Juhyun menceritakan tentang seorang prajurit yang diam-diam mengunjungi Putri Juhyun setelah ia kabur ke tempat ini, memberikannya barang-barang yang dibutuhkan dan kabar-kabar tentang kerajaan yang baru. “Entah dia dipenjara karena terbukti berkhianat ... atau hanya tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk kabur diam-diam.”

“Atau ...,” sambung Pangeran Junmyeon, “dia dipindahkan ke perbatasan kerajaan.”

Putri Juhyun mengangguk pelan. Di depannya, hujan menjadi reda. Pangeran Junmyeon menikmati aroma tanah, aroma tetumbuhan, aroma hujan yang bergumul di udara selepas hujan tersebut.

“Hujannya reda.” Putri Juhyun menelengkan kepala ke arahnya. “Apa kau akan segera pulang?”

Melihat matanya, Pangeran Junmyeon tak punya kekuatan untuk berkata tidak. Sore ini masih begitu mendung, dan ia membayangkan malam yang mencekam dengan hujan yang bisa saja kembali secara tak terduga. Putri Juhyun pasti sudah sering melalui itu, Pangeran Junmyeon tidak ingin dia melewatinya lagi.

“Apa aku boleh tetap berada di sini?”

“Pondok ini, taman ini, danau, air terjunnya, semuanya terbuka untukmu. Semua bisa jadi milikmu.”

Pangeran Junmyeon ingin sekali meraih tangan Putri Juhyun, tetapi ia hanya bisa berhenti di dekat ujung jarinya. Ia masih begitu ragu.

“Tapi apakah kau juga membuka hatimu?”

Putri Juhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, pada danau tenang di hadapan sana.

“Katakan, Tuan Putri, jika kau tidak menyukaiku dan kedatanganku, kau bisa menyuruhku untuk tidak kembali.”

“Dan kau akan membiarkanku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi?”

Napas Pangeran Junmyeon tercekat.

“Setelah hidup terasing di sini, aku mulai mempelajari satu hal, Pangeran Junmyeon.” Dia menegakkan duduknya, mengangkat dagunya. “Bahwa bagiku, kesepian lebih menyedihkan daripada kehilangan.”


	11. lyrics: three

**petrichor**

_(*) what i’ve been looking for_   
_ is not a paradise_   
_ filled with flowers_   
_ not a forest_   
_ where i can run forever_   
_ not an open ocean_   
_ that is too empty_

_together with you_   
_ we can build a garden_   
_ (-) oh oh baby_   
_ a garden_   
_ garden of love_   
_ whenever it rains_   
_ i can take your hand_   
_ and the smell of it_   
_ completes our garden_

_(+) baby, baby oh_   
_ baby, baby oh_   
_ i want a garden_   
_ simplicity_   
_ with the smell of petrichor_

_(*)_

_(-)_

_(+)_

_(-)_


	12. mv storyline: four

Angsa Putri Juhyun mulai berenang menjauh, mengejar pasangannya. Pangeran Junmyeon mendapati sehelai bulu yang berada di atas tanah tepian danau, yang tercerabut ketika angsa itu turun.

Putri Juhyun duduk di sampingnya, merangkai sebuah mahkota dari sulur-sulur tanaman dan bunga. Pangeran Junmyeon mengamatinya, masih memegang helaian bulu putih bersih tersebut. Ia mendekati Tuan Putri, menyusuri kulit tangannya dengan bulu angsa tersebut. Sama halusnya. Putri Juhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu menyibukkan dirinya lagi.

“Dulu, saat ibuku masih sering mengajakku ke pondok ini saat aku kecil, dia mengajariku satu hal berulang-ulang.”

“Tentang membuat mahkota bunga?”

Putri Juhyun tersenyum, tetapi menggeleng. Agak lama sampai dia memberikan jawabannya, “Bahwa kekuatan seorang wanita, seorang Tuan Putri, itu bukanlah tentang cara dia mempercantik diri dengan mahkota atau sejenisnya.”

Ingatan Pangeran Junmyeon agak samar-samar tentang Ratu. Namun ia meyakini wanita itu adalah orang yang benar-benar baik.

“Namun, adalah bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup.” Dia menatap mata Pangeran Junmyeon. “Wanita, seringkali adalah yang ditinggalkan oleh prianya. Oleh keluarganya. Paling rentan diabaikan, diremehkan. Bahkan dibuang. Oleh karena itu, dia harus tahu caranya menghidupi dirinya sendiri.”

Kemudian, Pangeran Junmyeon tersadar. “Barangkali ... dia menyiapkan pondok ini, untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, padamu.”

Putri Juhyun mengangguk. “Dan dia benar.”

Pangeran Junmyeon menghela napas. Mengamati mahkota yang telah selesai.

“Ajari aku membuat mahkota itu.”

“Hm?”

“Pria tidak boleh belajar membuat mahkota?” Pangeran Junmyeon hampir tertawa. “Jika wanita harus bisa bertahan hidup, maka pria juga harus bisa membuat keindahan, mempercantik _wanitanya_.”


	13. lyrics: four

**swan lake**

_sweet love song_   
_ that you sing slowly_   
_ by the lake,_   
_ sweet melody_   
_ soft rhythm_   
_ baby, the nature’s been in love_   
_ as much as i am_

_(+) now you’re wearing_   
_ that white dress_   
_ sweet, sweet,_   
_ sweet_

_the princess of this lake_   
_ even the swan flocks on you_   
_ (*) my princess_   
_ my princess_   
_ i want to hold you forever_   
_ my princess_   
_ tell me you love me too_

_sweet love song_   
_ that you write for me_   
_ is filling this forest_   
_ let them know_   
_ that we’re too much in love_

_(*)_

_story of our love_   
_ never fades_   
_ even when the dusk come_

_(+)_

_(*)_


	14. mv storyline: five

Pangeran Junmyeon menaruh mahkota itu dulu di kepalanya, berkaca pada permukaan danau, sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah Putri Juhyun di kebun.

“Hei. Lihatlah.”

Putri Juhyun bermaksud menerimanya, tetapi dengan lembut Pangeran Junmyeon menolaknya, seraya langsung menaruhnya di kepala sang putri.

“Mungkin tidak sebagus buatanmu, tapi aku sudah berusaha.”

Putri Juhyun menurunkan mahkota bunga itu, mengamatinya dari dekat. Sulur, bunga-bunga putih dan kuning yang kecil-kecil. “Rapi. Ini bagus.”

Pangeran Junmyeon mengambilnya lagi, lalu meletakkannya pada puncak kepala Putri Juhyun. “Indah sekali.” Ia menatap dalam-dalam pada mata Putri Juhyun yang begitu ingin tahu, _apakah kau jujur?_, dan ia pun tersenyum. “Kau pantas menjadi ratu.”

“Di sini, _mungkin_, tapi tidak di istana,” ucapnya pelan.

“Bagiku, tidak masalah.”


	15. lyrics: five

**wreath**

_remember the time_   
_when you put a flower_   
_on my head,_   
_you said_   
_i’m forever your prince_

_(+) now the years have passed by_   
_we grow up_   
_tears, happiness,_   
_anger, joy,_   
_we still together_   
_it’s a wonder_

_(*) you were a princess_   
_now a queen_   
_i weave a wreath for you_   
_i’m your king_   
_honey, honey,_   
_this kingdom is forever ours_

_now i put the wreath on your head_   
_queen,_   
_i’ll never leave your side_

_(+)_

_(*)_

_the flower looks good on you_   
_and you look at me with full of adoration_   
_i’ll never leave your side_

_the kingdom_   
_is forever ours_


	16. mv storyline: six

Putri Juhyun memakai mahkota bunga baru. Yang Pangeran Junmyeon buatkan beberapa hari yang lalu telah kering dan layu. Mahkota yang baru mereka buat berdua, dengan lebih banyak daun dari pohon _evergreen_ dan bunga-bunga liar di dekat air terjun. Dia sedang memberi makan angsanya di tepi danau, Pangeran Junmyeon menatapnya dengan bangga.

Angsa itu menjauh, Putri Juhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan, seakan-akan angsa itu bisa mengerti. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju teras pondoknya, bangku kayunya masih basah karena hujan tadi malam. Pangeran Junmyeon mendekatinya.

“Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kehidupan yang lebih damai daripada di tempat ini.”

Putri Juhyun tersenyum simpul. “Tapi, susah sekali mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan. Harus mengolah sesuatu dari alam. Harus pelan-pelan. Tidak ada pertolongan. Kehidupan di luar sana perlahan terus maju. Kendaraan lebih mudah, bepergian jadi lebih cepat. Sementara, jika tinggal di sini,” pungkasnya, lalu menoleh, “adalah kemunduran.”

“Sesekali kau harus ke kota untuk menyeimbangkan kehidupanmu, kalau begitu.”

Dengan rendah hati, Putri Juhyun menjawab, “Aku tidak punya apa-apa.”

“Aku bisa membantumu ke kota.” Pangeran Junmyeon mengamati angsa yang berenang bersisian. Romantis sekali. “Tapi, aku begitu ingin tinggal di sini. Tenang, lebih sedikit masalah, tidak dibuat pusing oleh masalah-masalah di kerajaanku. Seperti yang kaukatakan, tempat ini memberikan apa yang tidak kudapatkan seumur hidupku sebelumnya. Tempat ini, dan _kau_.”

Putri Juhyun menyusuri lipatan kain putih di pahanya, membuat sebuah pola lurus-lurus yang seperti alur pemikirannya. Dia begitu ingin menjawab, tetapi Putri Juhyun begitu terbiasa untuk membiarkan orang lain selesai dengan pemikirannya sebelum ia mengemukakan sesuatu.

“Aku ingin tinggal di sini bersamamu, Putri Juhyun.”

“Tapi kau adalah seorang _pangeran_.” Putri Juhyun menggeleng. “Aku sekarang bukan lagi orang terhormat. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja membawaku ke istanamu. Pun, kau tidak bisa begitu saja memindahkan istanamu ke sini.”

Pangeran Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyum. “Aku beruntung aku bukan anak pertama.”

Mata Putri Juhyun membelalak.

“Sejak dulu,” Pangeran Junmyeon menerawang, “orang-orang, diam-diam, banyak yang menyayangkan, mengapa aku bukan anak pertama. Mengapa aku yang lebih berbakat, lebih penurut, lebih tenang, adalah putra kedua. Mereka pikir aku tidak mendengarnya; tidak, aku tahu itu semua. Mereka terlalu nyaring. Mereka lebih ingin aku yang menjadi penerus ayahku.”

Putri Juhyun mempersilakannya untuk melanjutkan dengan anggukan ketika lelaki itu menelengkan kepala ke arahnya.

“Sekarang, aku sudah tidak peduli akan seperti apa kerajaan di tangan ayahku, juga kakakku setelahnya. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu.”

“Dengan segala kekuranganku?”

Pangeran Junmyeon mengangguk hormat. “Sampai mati.”

“Dan tidak menjadi _siapa-siapa_?”

“Sampai mati.”

“Dengan segala kesulitan yang ada?”

“Sampai mati.”


	17. lyrics: six

**serenity**

_white flowers bloom everywhere_   
_like it’s spring all over again_   
_it’s the waterfall_   
_and lake_   
_that at peace_   
_and turn this as a heaven_

_darling, my love is as serene_   
_as this_   
_do you know_   
_that you’re like an angel_   
_who introduces me purest love_   
_darling,_   
_our love is serenity_

_(*) peace, love, your smile_   
_do i deserve all of these_   
_darling, love_   
_do i deserve all of these_   
_darling, love_   
_i want to hold you forever_

_i am drown to the moment_   
_when you kiss my lips_   
_and close your eyes_   
_i know in you_   
_i can find the peace_   
_let’s stay together_

_(*)_

_white flowers,_   
_evergreen trees_   
_white sunlight_   
_this is our heaven_

_(*)_

_(rap) whenever i think of the past_   
_i didn’t know i’ll end up here_   
_i didn’t know i’ll deserve you_   
_past is like too far now_   
_and i am too overwhelmed_   
_by your presence_   
_that bring all the good of the nature_   
_with you_   
_babe,_   
_you’re my angel too_

_(*)_

_evergreen,_   
_this is our heaven_


	18. behind the scenes

**CUT #1**

Irene membolak-balik kertas di bundel yang cukup tebal itu. Ia mendongak pada Ketua Tim yang menyerahkannya, kemudian melirik pada Suho yang berdiri di sampingnya. Matanya tertumbuk pada salah satu kalimat yang menerangkan konsep lagu barunya.

“Jadi ... aku akan duet dengan orang ini lagi?” Irene menunjuk Suho dengan ibu jarinya.

Ketua Tim itu mengangguk. “Benar. Reaksi pasar bagus. Kita akan membuatnya lagi.”

Irene mengangkat alisnya. “Oke ... aku jadi Tuan Putri ....” Irene mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian, memakan waktu cukup lama untuk membaca beberapa lembar sekaligus. “Pakaian ... setting ... ini adalah kerajaan di Korea atau bukan? Kenapa _vibe_ yang kudapatkan sepertinya konsepnya adalah tentang _nymph_ dari mitologi Yunani/Romawi? Putri dengan gaun putih seperti gadis-gadis Romawi?”

Ketua Tim menopangkan dagunya, menatap Irene dengan wajah mengantuknya. “Ini seni, Irene-sshi. Bisa saja berada di jagat raya alternatif yang berbeda, setting yang berbeda, atau anakronis. Asalkan tidak menyinggung hal-hal sensitif, bisa saja.”

Irene berpandangan sebentar dengan Suho. Suho nyengir, membuat Irene mengerutkan hidungnya dan bergumam, _apaan sih_. Akhirnya perempuan itu mengangguk. “Oke, aku setuju.”

“Setuju?” Suho memastikan sekali lagi.

“Iya, lah,” pungkas Irene datar. “Soalnya, siapa lagi yang mau duet denganmu? Biar aku saja. Takut yang lain tidak kuat.”

Suho tak peduli pada usaha Irene untuk bercanda. Dia langsung mengacungkan kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya berucap, “Yes! Yes!! Yess!!” seperti menyambut sebuah kemenangan.

Irene menggeleng-geleng, begitu pula Ketua Tim. Perempuan itu menggumam, _tuh, kan. Untung kuat. Untung sayang._

.

**CUT #2**

Kuda itu, menurut Suho, jika diibaratkan manusia, tampan dan gagah sekali. Surainya halus, tampak jinak, putih bersih pula. Dia mendekati kuda itu seperti mendekati temannya sendiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyapa dengan ramah.

Begitu ia menyentuh titik di antara kedua mata kuda tersebut, kuda itu terkejut, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, moncongnya mengenai wajah Suho.

“Aduh!!”

Irene, yang sedang mendiskusikan beberapa hal dengan tim dari studio, langsung menoleh ke asal suara.

Suho berjalan mundur menjauh dari kuda tersebut sambil memegangi hidungnya. Dia menggerutu tidak jelas ke arah kuda tersebut.

Irene tidak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya.

.

**CUT #3**

Irene masih melakukan perekaman ulang bagiannya untuk salah satu lagu. Sambil menyanyi, sesekali ia melihat melalui kaca pembatas antara ruang rekaman dan studio. Suho belum datang juga, padahal setelah ini mereka harus langsung rekaman lagu selanjutnya, agar cepat ke jadwal berikutnya, yaitu melakukan pemotretan lanjutan. Hari sudah malam. Irene menggumam sebal di dalam hati, _ke mana saja, sih_.

Perutnya lapar, pula. Entah sempat atau tidak untuk makan sebelum menuju studio pemotretan nanti. Irena tak yakin.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, pintu studio terbuka, Irene menyadarinya dari lirikan dari ujung matanya.

Suho datang dengan banyak kantong kertas berlogo restoran yang sangat ia kenali. Tatapan Irene langsung menjadi cerah.

Dari balik kaca, Suho memandangnya sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kantong itu.

Tidak salah menjadi partner pria itu. Apalagi _partner spesial_.

.

**CUT #4**

Irene memberi makan angsa itu dengan tenang. Suho memandanginya bingung.

Baginya, mendekati hewan, contohnya kuda kemarin pun susah. Kenapa Irene bisa melakukannya dengan mudah?

“Kenapa dia menurut denganmu, sih?”

Irene tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. “Mungkin kau kurang ramah.” Ia memberi lagi angsa itu makanannya. “Atau kurang senyum.”

“Padahal wajahku tampan, Juhyun-ah.”

Irene memajang wajah sebal. “Tidak ada hubungannya.”

.

**CUT #5**

Sambil menunggu makanan pesanan mereka, Seulgi mengeluarkan ponselnya, sadar bahwa pesanan mereka pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk datang. Mereka datang bersembilan dengan satu orang yang memesan lebih dari satu.

Sembari mengecek pesan-pesan pribadi yang masuk, Seulgi bernyanyi pelan. Irene sudah memberi bocoran lagunya padanya sebagian, Seulgi sudah menyukainya. “_With you, my love is complete, with you, my heart is at peace_ ....”

Baekhyun, di ujung lain meja, bersiul mendengarnya. “Hihiy. Nih, pangerannya tidak mau ikut menyanyi?” godanya sambil menyenggol Kai.

“Huu,” celetuk Seulgi, “dia tidak cocok untuk jadi pangeran seperti Junmyeon-oppa,” tambahnya sambil mencebik, matanya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya. “Cocoknya jadi Aladdin.”

Kai menengok ke arah Seulgi, yang dipisahkan oleh Irene dan Suho. “Aku pencuri, dong!”

“Yoi,” jawab Seulgi santai. “Pencu~ri.”

“Pencuri hati Seulgi!” Baekhyun masih melanjutkan.

Irene cuma menggeleng-geleng. Suho tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai.

.

**CUT #6**

“Sampai mati.”

Irene menelengkan kepala, lalu melirik pada kru. Mereka sudah selesai, dan keningnya mengernyit. “Sudah selesai, Junmyeon-ah.”

Suho meraih tangan Irene diam-diam di atas bangku. “Aku serius. Ini yang sungguhan.”

Irene menghela napas. “Jangan terlalu berani berjanji.” Tatapannya kosong ke depan. “Dunia kita penuh dengan dinamika yang berbeda dari kehidupan orang-orang biasa. Lebih rapuh dan—”

“Aku serius,” ucapnya, menggenggam tangan Irene lebih erat. “_Sampai mati. Sampai maut memisahkan kita_.”

Hati Irene bergetar, dan ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ia luluh.


End file.
